


In Your Arms

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [19]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: You were safest in his arms
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Cuddling by the Fireplace

Sometimes you really disliked the dark. It reminded you of the damp prison cell where you first met the man that you now called your partner. At the very least, the room you were currently situated in wasn’t damp, nor did it smell moldy. However, it was dark, and it definitely was freezing cold. You hated it to a certain extent, and it was mostly because you just didn’t like the way the darkness made you feel so detached from the rest of the world. It was as though you were thrown into isolation, and you absolutely despised that feeling it created.

However, the darkness is always better when you have a raging fire before you. You couldn’t help, but lean a bit closer. The flames danced across the logs in tendrils of fire and orange. The slight wind in the cabin would cause them to sway in one specific direction away from the door. Just like the flames tried to escape the wind that, if it were any stronger, would have threatened their existence, you too tried to escape the cold by leaning in closer to the fireplace. You reached out your hand, as though attempting to grab the flames for yourself. 

But then you were stopped. The feeling of an arm around your waist and another gently bringing your hand back towards you and away from the danger that you nearly put yourself into. 

“Are the flames seducing you, Master?”

“Oh, Edmond.” There was a tired smile on your face and you leaned back against him. He sighed, “Don’t you know you shouldn’t stay up this late to begin with?”

“Yeah, but… it was such a good opportunity to get more materials before heading back home tomorrow,” you murmured as you slowly began to melt into his arms. You were tired, and honestly, you were exhausted. But you really didn’t mind, considering the fact that you managed to get everything you needed at the price of your own stamina.

“I suppose,” Edmond sighed. His hold on you loosened enough, but as soon as you thought you were free, you were swept off into his arms. He carried you over to the comfy chair just off the side of the fireplace and sat down into it. Without hesitation, you made yourself cozy on his lap and muttered, “You’re affectionate for once.”

“Well, when my Master is this vulnerable, I have to keep watch over them.”

“Hey,” you weakly laughed. Your head fell against his shoulder and you mumbled, “I don’t really want to sleep yet.”

“You need the rest.”

“But I want to enjoy this while I can… it’s not every day that you’re this willing to touch me.”

Edmond was thankful that you couldn’t see his face. After all, it might have been one of the rare times in which you’d see the flush of embarrassment touch upon his cheeks and dance across the tips of his ears. He sighed and shook his head, “Then enjoy it while you can, Master. For once you sleep, all this moment will become is a fragment of your memories.”

“I’ll cherish it,” you countered. Your voice wasn’t filled with drowsiness like it was earlier, but your eyes were still closed, and this time there was a smile on your face. 

“Is that so?”

He felt a subtle nod from your end, and upon glancing down, you were clearly sound asleep. The soft rise and fall of your chest was evidence enough. He stifled a chuckle and whispered, “Sleep well, my Master.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.


End file.
